


Hovering Around

by me_Lyrics_GotBTS



Category: GOT7
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Ghosts, M/M, Platonic!Choi Youngjae/Im Jaebum | JB, Supernatural - Freeform, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-23 19:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12515148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me_Lyrics_GotBTS/pseuds/me_Lyrics_GotBTS
Summary: I don't know if anyone else considers ghosts as supernatural but yeah, here it is!





	Hovering Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [got7milk](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=got7milk).



> I don't know if anyone else considers ghosts as supernatural but yeah, here it is!

There are three types of ghosts.

1) Haunting ghosts:  
They're the ones that watch people. All they really do is use items to show their presence. They're the most common kind of ghost. Which is why all of Youngjae's friends are haunting ghosts.

2) Whispering ghosts:  
They're the vocal ghosts. The ones that people can hear from far away. They're the only kind that humans can hear. That's what Youngjae is. He and his friends would usually work together when playing tricks on humans. He led them to a certain area and his friends would scare them. It was like the ultimate haunted house.

3) Shapeshifting ghosts:  
They're the most mischievous of all the ghosts. They take on a form, forming a shadow and scaring the hell out of someone unsuspecting. They sometimes play tricks on people's eyes. They took form of the person in a mirror, sometimes smiling randomly or moving in ways the person wasn't. That's what Yugyeom is. He's the mischievous shapeshifter that has scared too many for his friends to count.

"Youngjae-yah~" Youngjae and his friends were strolling the dark streets of Seoul, looking for the perfect place to scare someone. "Ne, hyung?" "Can you sing for us???" Youngjae smiled at the pouty Jaebum and the excited Jinyoung and Mark. They've always loved Youngjae's voice. It's probably why he's a whispering ghost. Youngjae slowly sang a song he had made before he died called 'Trauma'.

The voice had alerted a few people taking a late stroll in the barren street. It was a soft voice. It even caught the attention of a certain shapeshifting ghost. Jackson had been in the alleyway waiting for his two friends, Yugyeom and Bambam. The two had gone to a haunted house and messed a bit with the park owners. Jackson listened to the distant song and was reminded of how much Yugyeom had loved to dance when he was still alive. Jackson had thought that the younger would love to be friends with this singer.

Jackson walked out of the shadows and towards the voice. He let his mind wander around the voice and didn't notice how close he really was to the owner of the voice. "Oh no, it's a shapeshifter." Jinyoung pointed towards the smiling Jackson and scoffed. The haunting ghosts and the shapeshifting ghosts have always hated each other. Even the very first shapeshifter and haunter had hated each other. It was something that Youngjae could never understand.

Jackson snapped out of his daze when he heard someone scoff. He reopened his eyes to come face-to-face with a haunting ghost. "Im Jaebum," Jackson named. "And Mark Tuan and Park Jinyoung," Jaebum finished for him. "What are you doing in our territory?" Jaebum threatened. Youngjae's singing had faded to whispers as he watched his hyung threaten another ghost. He never understood their spontaneous hatred for each other. "Your territory?" Jackson scoffed. "I really don't think that this area belongs to anyone. I'm not here to scare anyone. Is it so wrong to take a walk? Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Youngjae could feel the tension rising. He was scared. "Hyung," he let out in a small voice.

Everyone turned to him and the sudden thought of messing up rattled his brains. "C-Can we just go?" Jackson was curious about this unmentioned boy. Why was he so scared? What was he doing here? Most importantly, who was he? He'd have to look in on it later. "Yeah, Jaebum-/hyung/," Jackson taunted, "Why don't you listen to him? Mind your own business." Jackson just pushed past him and Jaebum did his best to contain his anger. He didn't want Youngjae to see him blow a fuse, literally.

Jackson eyed the scared boy as he walked past. He'd be setting Yugyeom on this case for now.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Jackson had found Yugyeom and Bambam by the church watching a pissed off drunk crying his eyes out. It reminded him of so many others he had seen but the pity and sadness were still there every time, just like now. "Guys, you've seen far too many of these guys to still be having fun." He rolled his eyes at how Bambam's head was almost falling off his body. Yes, his head was actually falling off. It's not very surprising since he died by the guillotine.

"Guys, guys. Seriously. There's something that I need to talk to you about." Yugyeom interest switched from the rolling drunk to his hyung. He was totally up for some more mischief and Jackson was the one to provide. "Yugyeom-" Yugyeom whooped when he was called while Bambam picked up his pouting head from off the ground. "-There's something I want you to investigate...a certain whisperer that hangs around Im Jaebum and his crew." Yugyeom quirked an eyebrow. "There's a new one?" "Apparently...I need you to check him out. He seems to be the key to taking out the haunters," Jackson stated. He wanted to take them out as soon as possible. His blood was boiling as it always did when he met a haunter.

Yugyeom saw the face contortions on Jackson's face, intrigued. He wondered what kind of person this was to be able to control some haunters. The boy smirked just thinking about it. He'd totally be able to take this guy down.

*---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

The next night, Yugyeom followed the haunters everywhere they went. There was no new ghost so far. "Youngjae!" Jinyoung shouted. Yugyeom connected the line of sight. His eyes widened and he froze. He had possibly found the cutest person on this Earth. "Yah, Choi Youngjae! Stop biting your nails, it's bad for you!" Jinyoung smacked the poor boy's hand out of his mouth. Yugyeom couldn't hear the what the cute- Youngjae said having whispered to Jinyoung. But, it seemed to alarm Jinyoung to make him look around the place. Yugyeom hid from his line of sight, barely escaping the eyes of possibly the scariest ghost ever.

When Yugyeom thought the threat was gone, he peeked from behind the wall. His eyes caught Youngjae's. It surprised Yugyeom to see that Youngjae only smiled in return. He didn't call him out, snitch on him, nothing. He just smiled and walked away. Yugyeom came out of his hiding place, eyes still on the back of the cute whisperer. A smile plastered onto Yugyeom's face. He was looking forward to seeing him again.

Youngjae had a smile on his face when he walked away. He saw the shapeshifter and found him handsome. The way he hid and just looked at him with wide eyes made him cute. The tall ghost intrigued Youngjae. He'd really like to meet him.

*-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

Yugyeom was on another night watch. This time he sat on the edge of the rooftop just across from where Youngjae was staying for now. The window had a perfect view of the whisperer who was singing a song that was very familiar to Yugyeom. He'd often hear it on the radio the humans played.

{Just say you won't let go~}  
{Just say you won't let go~}

{I'll wake you up with some-}  
{-breakfast in bed}

Yugyeom closed his eyes as he rocked to the beautiful voice. He didn't notice the voice getting louder. He didn't notice the whisperer had disappeared from the window. He didn't notice the whisperer closing in on him from behind.

"Who are you?" The same beautiful voice startled from behind. Yugyeom turned in his place to come face to face with Youngjae. "H-How did-" "Wow, you're more handsome up close." The older interrupted him, drawing Yugyeom out of his shock and sitting still, staring at Youngjae. "W-What?" "Oh, sorry. Did I say that out loud? I tend to do that a lot." Youngjae smiled at the shapeshifter who wondered aloud, "Why don't you hate me?" Youngjae blinked, confused with the question.

"Why would I hate you?" He straightened his posture, moving away from Yugyeom's face. "Am I supposed to hate you? Really you just intrigue me." It was Yugyeom's turn to blink in confusion. "You weren't told to hate me? You weren't taught to hate me?" Youngjae just shook his head with a pout, hands behind his back like a child. "I'm usually not told anything. Jaebum-hyung, Jinyoung-hyung, and Mark-hyung never told me that haunters had some beef with the shapeshifters until they encountered one 3 nights ago." He shrugged, shoulders reaching his ears before slumping down again. Yugyeom found his actions quite child-like, but it only added to the cute charms Youngjae had.

Yugyeom visibly relaxed and just smiled at the older. "To answer your first question, I'm Kim Yugyeom." "Why are you stalking me?" Youngjae suddenly asked, getting straight to the cause of his curiosity. Yugyeom bit his lip, hesitating to answer. "It's okay, I won't tell the hyungs. I actually kind of like you being near me." Youngjae showed his signature sun-smile, blinding Yugyeom for a few seconds before he finally answered. "I'm supposed to be spying on you for Jackson-hyung. He's probably the one you encountered 3 nights ago." The older responded with an understanding nod. "Is it because it seems that I have a grip on my hyungs?" The claim baffled Yugyeom. "How'd you know?" Youngjae shrugged again. "I just guessed." "That's one hell of a lucky guess." "All the other haunters and whisperers tell me that I have some sort of control over the best haunters in Korea. It's strange."

Yugyeom could see the questioning look in Youngjae's eyes when he looked up to the sky like he was thinking. "I'm pretty sure you know my name already, having been watching me for a few days already, but hello! I'm Choi Youngjae!" He held his hand out to greet Yugyeom who gladly accepted it. They smiled as they held each other's hand, fingers lingering a little longer than a usual greeting. There was an instant connection between the two. They knew it.

"I guess I should go now. I need to report to Jackson-hyung." Yugyeom awkwardly waved to Youngjae. Before he could go down the side of the building, Youngjae yelled, "Next time, just talk to me. It'll be easier. Oh, and don't tell Jackson-ssi you met me." Yugyeom smiled up at the older. "Okay. I wasn't planning on telling hyung anyways." Yugyeom slowly floated down and waved to Youngjae again before finally disappearing behind another building.

*-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

"Anything?" Jackson asked the maknae. "Nothing. Choi Youngjae hasn't been hanging around the haunters as much as I expected him. But, I think I know why he seems to have so much control over the haunters." Jackson waited for Yugyeom to continue, who was reluctant in speaking his mind. "He's quite cute actually. And he has an angelic voice. He's probably the one you heard singing 3 nights ago." Jackson nodded as Yugyeom stated the new information. It wasn't as useful as Jackson would have liked, but it was something. "Alright. Keep at it." He dismissed Yugyeom, but Bambam's lingering eyes on him made him a bit uncomfortable.

When Yugyeom was ways away from the eldest shapeshifter, Bambam popped up and eyed Yugyeom from up close. The proximity made Yugyeom flinch back a few times. "Is there something going on between you and this Choi Youngjae?" He poked Yugyeom's chest while narrowing his eyes. Yugyeom had always found it hard to keep secrets from his friend. "I may or may not have a crush on him..." He finished the statement in a quiet voice. It was so quiet that Bambam almost missed it.

The slightly older just blinked. After a few seconds, he burst out in laughter. "A-After only a day!?" "2 days!" "2 days!? 2! DAYS!! Oh my god, man!!" Yugyeom was not amused seeing Bambam's head falling off once again. Yugyeom was entranced by the whisperer ghost. One could even say that he fell in love at first sight.

Of course, the same could be said for Youngjae. He had been giggling to himself since he went back inside after meeting Yugyeom. He surely found the younger quite handsome and very much his type. It was great that they hit it off well. Mark was starting to question Youngjae's sanity after he found the youngest giggling once again for the 23rd time since he came back from his short walk. "Jaebum. Did something happen to Youngjae?" he quietly asked the leader. "I don't know. He probably found a cute puppy and petted it." One could say that Jaebum adored the younger, which would be true. He really did adore him. Youngjae was practically his little brother. Jaebum would never expect Youngjae to go against him because he never would, right?

Youngjae thought about the taller and finally stopped giggling. He only imagined himself looking at Yugyeom face. His mole; his high cheekbones; his wide, curious eyes; his perfect lips; his bright smile. Everything about Yugyeom had made Youngjae fall.

*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*

After a few weeks, Yugyeom and Youngjae had gotten closer. The both of them having spent more time with each other than ever before, it was a first for their friends not having the youngest of their groups not with them at all times except for when they want privacy. They got close enough to hold hands while just talking and walking the streets. Of course, they kept their close friendship a secret. They'd often had to hide behind a wall, face to face, in order to avoid suspicious gazes from their friends.

"Youngjae-hyung?" Yes, Yugyeom calls him hyung now. "This friendship isn't really working out." Youngjae's eyes drooped, knowing what was to come. "I think we need to stop this friendship because-" A sob came from Youngjae. He didn't want to leave Yugyeom. He was in love with him. He'd never want to be without Yugyeom. "Shh, don't cry hyung." He rubbed the older's back in a soothing pattern. "I want to become boyfriends. I'm in love with you hyung. I have been in love with you since I first met you. You were like a puppy. You're the cutest thing that I've ever come across and probably the best thing that I've ever come across."

Youngjae couldn't contain himself any longer. He jumped into the younger's arms and pushed his lips onto the other's. The feeling was so soft. It felt beautiful. It felt right. "I love you too. Since the day I met you Kim Yugyeom. I want to be your boyfriend, too." They shared a long, loving kiss. Their lips moving against each other like they depended on each other.

Bambam had followed Yugyeom's orders and vowed to never tell Jackson. This was possibly the best thing that had ever happened to Yugyeom. He didn't want to ruin that. Besides, they were cute together. He watched from the other side of the park and squealed in delight when they kissed for a second time. He watched as they slightly swayed each other in a small dance, music provided by Youngjae, the dance led by Yugyeom.

Yugyeom was perfect for this, just like Jackson predicted but in a different aspect. Youngjae was perfect for Yugyeom and Yugyeom was perfect for Youngjae. They kept staring into each other's eyes. The thought of their friends made them frown a little. They were scared but Youngjae soon felt an adrenaline rush, a feeling of excitement.

"This relationship is going to be one hell of a ride, Yugie." Yugyeom chuckled at the nickname and agreed. "It sure will." They were going to keep this relationship even if their current friendships were at stake. They'd be playing a long game of hide-and-seek through this relationship.

But it would all be worth it.


End file.
